


Paradise

by Alas



Series: The Outlaws [2]
Category: Fonzo, Sin City - All Media Types, Sin City: A Dame to Kill For(2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 如何成为美国国王The Outlaws第二部，可以与第一部Badland交叉阅读，也可独立阅读注意：Al Capone的形象来自纪实、纪录片等等，当然与还没上映的电影有差异。





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny推开酒吧的门。

夹着汗臭的热气吹到他脸上。女招待来来去去，在里边混进除臭剂的化学香味和一丝北方苹果酒的刺鼻气味。一汤匙那玩意能放到一个大学生。

Johnny深吸一口气，踏进几乎凝结了的混合空气。

门口有跑车，身上有订制西装脚下有意大利手工皮鞋，但是除了刚下海的女郎拨冗扫他一眼，没人注意他。因为Johnny在Basin City，这儿最不缺马上就要铩羽而归的潇洒青年。

Johnny在无人关注中扯直衣襟，尽量不要显得别扭。他看向酒吧最深处的木头门。这扇小门和板壁几乎一模一样，何况还有因汗水泛光的胸脯、手臂总是挡住它。然而Johnny能看见，哪怕他在古巴，也能透过群山与大河，看到那扇该死的门。

现在他只需要想办法穿透薄薄的门板。

Johnny扫了一眼挂钟，如果够幸运，他能试一次，还不至于误了Arthur的例行电话。

如果幸运……

Johnny笑了。他用拇指弹起一美元筹码，走向老虎机。他等了好一会儿，才排到一台空的。刚才在上边输掉几百块的大块头汉子红着眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪他，还撞了他的肩膀。Johnny宽宏大量地偏过头，表示自己毫不介意。等那人走了，Johnny投进自己的筹码，摇动手柄。

老虎机顺从地给他大奖。又一次。又一次。Johnny只需要打开提袋，在出币口等着。他身后围了一群人，带着狐疑打量他，揣度他有没有枪和同伙，会不会路过一条黑暗的、没有目击者的窄巷。

Johnny咔地一声合上提袋。众人因为惊讶而失望，发出一片窸窸窣窣的声音。Johnny拎起提袋，挺直后背，像歌舞剧明星那样对人群微微点头。没有对着任何一个特定的人，又像专属于每个人。

现在他有钱了。Johnny再次看向木头门，他试探着迈出一步，没人拉住他。Johnny大步走过去，木头门离他越来越近。他因为心跳加快，脸上泛出一点粉色。

一条结实的胳膊伸过来。Johnny不是给拉住，是给绊倒的。

Johnny捂住撞得隐隐作痛的肚子，又惊又气地瞪过去。疤面煞星，Al Capone的脸出现在胳膊另一头。那是他的胳膊，他拦住了Johnny。

他还跟Johnny说话。

Al的声音有种沙质，透过酒吧的吵闹声，震得Johnny耳膜发痒。但是Johnny无论如何也听不清他到底想说什么，警告还是威胁，或者仅仅通知他有一打壮汉拿着棒球棍朝他过来。

Al不耐烦地翻眼睛。他抓住Johnny的胳膊，撞开挡路的不管什么人。好像才一眨眼，他们就坐在吧台边上。原来坐在这儿的胖子端着酒杯跑了，现在到处乱转，在人堆里找空位。

Al伸出两根指头，敲敲台面。两杯酒立刻出现，快得像吧台自己变出来的。

“……不过很够劲。”Al说，对Johnny眨眼，“就像你。”

Johnny惊讶地笑出声。喧闹退去了，现在他能清楚地听到Al说话。他拿过酒杯，屏息抿了一口，随后惊讶地挑眉。苹果酒味道不错，没有腐败变质的味道，简直不像私酿。

Al看着他，完全不掩饰喜欢的神情，甚至还怕他看不出来。Al也喝了一口自己的，倾身到Johnny耳边：“你可能不知道，有大人物在这儿开局。”

Johnny忍住了，没去看木头门。他天真地等着Al下一步指点。

“所以没劲透了。我的地盘更好玩。”Al说。

Johnny考虑了好一阵，直到Al期待地又凑近了一点。

“有多好玩？”

“特别。”Al咧开嘴，他的手已经拍到Johnny的背上，只等他答应。他手心热乎乎的。

Johnny笑了：“让我见识见识。”

 

更多赌桌。更多钱。更多人。

更少露出来的肉。

Johnny真心喜欢Al的地盘。这儿是真正的玩家专场。老天爷，他等不及抓牌了。

Al一手揽住Johnny，一手轻轻推开飞女郎。她们的钻石发带和丝绸时装光彩夺目，但那也比不上她们忽闪忽闪的眼睛——一口气都不歇地四下打量。有些姑娘特地绕到Al边上，细看他著名的伤疤。Al露出总上小报头条的咧嘴大笑。

Al靠在一张空桌，把Johnny的提袋扔到桌上。大叠钞票发出闷响，散在人群里的行家忽地一下转过头。

两个男人穿过人群，他们目标明确地朝Al和Johnny过来。Johnny不由得贴近Al，后者喜形于色，朝他们招手：“Paul！Tony！”

Al等不及他们俩走到面前，就拨开人群，给他们介绍：“Johnny，我捡到的宝。这是Paul，Tony，我的好哥们儿。”

Paul是稍高的那个，他带着礼貌的友善跟Johnny握手。他是典型的南欧美男子。黑而长的睫毛略显羞涩地垂下，否则别人就要看到他锐利的眼神了。他有明显的西西里口音，因此很少说话。

“欢迎，伙计。”Paul只是这样说。

Tony的头发像军人似的削短，这很适合他硬朗的脸部线条、深橄榄色的皮肤和大而明亮的黑眼睛。他也是意裔，不过却像美国人似的，直白地盯着人看。他和Johnny握手。

“喜欢玩什么？”Tony问。好像Johnny一开口，他就能办到。

“一切。”Johnny说。

“看看，我说什么来着？”Al拍拍自己身边的空桌，“给他开个钞票局。”

Paul的眉毛微微挑起，他和Tony交换了一个眼神，摆出不相信的样子。不过Paul扬起手，越过人群头顶打了个响指。

端香槟酒的侍者即刻出现，人墙滑动、重组。这天晚上一切都是魔法。Johnny发现自己坐在庄家位，几双白手套在面前飞舞。纸牌就铺好了，背面闪着钻石似的光。一杯晶亮的香槟从人群里飘来，落在他手边。Johnny端起杯子，玻璃上才来得及结出水雾。他抿了一口，再放下杯子，他的同伴——成形。乌压压的人群围住桌子，像沙尘围着暴风眼。

银色带流苏的低腰绸裙。酒红色丝绒领晚礼服。黑白条纹三件套，胸前别着酒红色郁金香。亮蓝色、肩膀加宽的西装外套。他们仿佛彼此认识，频频凑到一起，发出轻佻的笑声。Al在Johnny正对面，眼里闪着快活的光。他对Johnny挑衅地咧嘴。

Johnny忍不住回了一个微笑。他伸出手，纸牌自动流到他手心里。Johnny发牌。

Tony悄声无息地挤到Paul身边。他仔细看了看，震惊地转向Paul。Paul意味深长地点点头，仍旧抱着胳膊观战。

这么一会儿工夫，Al又输了五万块。

Al靠着扶手椅的软垫靠背，胳膊舒舒服服地搭着扶手。他着迷地盯着Johnny每一次亮出底牌，伸长胳膊，把一摞美元划到自己那边。

红色郁金香不安地扭动，手边光芒耀眼，全是只喝了一口的香槟杯。银色流苏和蓝外套挽着隔壁，无动于衷地嬉笑，还为Johnny的好牌鼓掌。可是如果他们真的不在乎，笑声就不会这样干涩刺耳。酒红色晚礼服被保安架到休息室，他哭了。

Paul清清嗓子。Al惊醒似的，皱眉看向他。Paul拍拍手表。Al意犹未尽，他咂砸舌头，把自己的底牌翻开。Johnny也亮出他的——然后，几乎没费心去看别人的牌，他收了最后一批赌注。

人墙吐出一口憋了好久的气。一双手鼓起掌。站在旁边的人也接二连三开始鼓掌。红色郁金香心悦诚服地点头，两手裹住Johnny的手，握了好一会儿。Johnny吻了银色流苏的手背。她没再搭理蓝色西装。

Johnny的提包更重。幸好它是英国皮货世家出产，否则简直要绽破了。人群低声感叹，四散开来，回到自己的牌局里。时近午夜，魔法该失效了。

Al忽然在桌上重重拍了一巴掌。Johnny吓了一跳，傻乎乎地看着Al张开双臂走来。Johnny完全没反抗，就被他箍进怀里。

Al在Johnny脸上响亮地亲了一口：“我说什么来着？”他对Paul和Tony得意地眨眼，“可不能让我的宝贝带着二十万块钱现钞走到大街上，是吧？”

“二十六万三千九百块。”Paul喃喃说，带着真心实意的佩服。

Johnny要错过跟Arthur的例行电话了。他从桌边站起来。Al帮他拎提袋，但是完全没有送他出门的意思。

这么说，魔法还在继续。Johnny被Al推着，走进电梯。电梯司机是个不到十五岁的男孩，号衣几乎把他给吃下去。他不停斜眼看Al，尤其是带着著名伤疤那半边。Al扭过头，让他看。

“想来一道吗？”Al粗着嗓子说。

“在你脸上比在我脸上威风。”男孩回答。

Al惊讶地笑了一声，从眼角看着Johnny，掂量他的反应。Johnny翻眼睛，咬紧嘴唇，拒绝笑出声。Al从鼻子里得意地喷气。

电梯停下，铁和铁摩擦都那么顺滑，没有一点滞涩。Johnny从提包里抽出一百块钞票，两根指头夹着，塞进男孩号衣口袋，顺手捏了捏他的脸。男孩张大嘴，眼神立刻定在Johnny脸上，万分后悔刚才没有好好看一看。

男孩殷勤地拉开门，Al推着Johnny的背，两人踏进公寓。

如果电梯轰然落到一层，Johnny也无暇注意。电梯直接通进会客室，卧室的门大敞，他面前就是落地窗。中间四十英尺的空间被外边的灯光抹消了。Johnny站在Basin City面前。

这不是直插天空的高层。Al的公寓脚踩赌场，霓虹灯有多高它就多高，和几千几万个永不停歇的烟花比肩。雪白的绸缎床罩谦逊地反光，翻起来的内衬是猩红的。同样雪白的长绒地毯像云层，Johnny踏在上边，走路都要摇晃。

Al从背后抱住Johnny，滚烫的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓。Johnny惊讶地叫了一声，扭动肩膀，从他怀里挣开。

“怎么，不喜欢这个？”

Johnny扔掉提袋，两手扣住Al后颈，把他拉过来，狠狠亲吻他，吮吸他带着酒精味的舌头。

“我喜欢这个。”Johnny说。

Al贴着Johnny的嘴唇大笑，两手顺着腰背，滑到Johnny屁股上。他快要掐出淤青了。

“妈的，你真结实。”Al说。他要把Johnny抱起来，又非要到处乱摸。Johnny哼了一身，扯着Al肩头的衣服向后一仰，两人都摔在床上。Al挤到Johnny两腿中间，Johnny扬起头，大声呻吟。

Al把Johnny翻过来，掀开西装外套，扣住他的腰，让Johnny趴在合适的位置。

“好啊，现在看看谁是赢家。”Al说。

Johnny的身体绷紧，他转过头，瞪着Al：“少废话。”

Al愕然地眨眨眼，紧接着又无所谓地笑起来。他拍了一下Johnny：“不管你在赌桌上赢多少，现在轮到我赢回来——”

Johnny猛地翻身，蹬在Al胸口。Al被掀到床边，手忙脚乱地抓住床罩，才没有掉下去。

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”Al大喊。他跳下床，莫名其妙地看着Johnny。Johnny没理他，也站起来，用力扯直衣襟。他拎起提袋，转身要走。Al抓住他的胳膊，硬是把整个人拽回自己面前。

Al的鼻尖几乎碰到了Johnny的鼻尖。他轻声说：“宝宝，别跟我闹。”

Johnny狠狠一挣，但是Al的力气大得多，几乎把他拎起来。Al松开手，安抚似的拍拍Johnny双肩。

“我惹着你了？”Al说，还是那么温柔，“冷静点。只有一部电梯，楼下都是我的人。你要跑哪里去。”

“进入一间屋子，先找防火梯。我哥哥教的。”他说，胳膊蛇似的一闪，从Al腰带上抽出他的佩枪，顶着他的下巴。Al谨慎地松开双手，缓缓后退。他的眼神冷下来，变得坚硬而尖锐。Johnny笑了。

“操你，Alphonse Capone。”Johnny说，“我赢。”

枪响。

突如其来的疼痛让Al跳起来。一颗子弹从他两腿之间穿过，在左边大腿内侧留下一道滚烫的伤口，然后扎进地毯。等Al抬起头，霓虹闪烁的落地窗边上露出一个缺口，通往防火梯的小门。

Johnny已经消失在这一块长方形的黑暗里。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宝宝（Babe），来自匪号Babyface。原主人是Lester Joseph Gillis（1908-1934），抢银行的悍匪。和Al Capone一样，也曾被称为“public enemy number one”。
> 
> Al的形象请参考汤哈迪的平均水平。


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise 02

 

 

赌徒没有银行账户。开玩笑，把钱送给别人赌，倒不如Johnny自己来。

于是，Johnny所有的财产都在他屁股底下。

倒不是他抱怨。这间酒店，据Al说——见鬼的Al Capone——威尔士亲王访问Basin city时住过。不管亲王意下如何，Johnny喜欢清洁工的保密意识。只要在门口挂上牌子，绝对没人进来。哪怕门口的地毯被血浸湿，血迹还在缓慢毁掉走廊地毡。

Johnny踢掉鞋子，倒回四柱床，顺手关上留声机。金线装点的幔帐没有灰、没有烟头烫的洞，再给酒店加五分。昨天，Arthur再三确认过他没有胡来、没有“大杀四方”之后，让Johnny去某个小饭馆等他的电话。因为——“那是家正经餐馆，更安全”。

Johnny吐出一口粗气，像低声咆哮。他在床垫上一拍，整个人弹起、站直。他得去那家饭馆。提前，不能迟到。否则Arthur又要担心了。

电话如期而至。Arthur对Johnny给自己找的住处很满意。他没有说自己在干什么，例行嘱咐过“要谨慎行事”之后，就挂了电话。

以上消息都是凭事先约好的暗语传递的，Johnny听到一半就走神了。终于等到咔哒一声之后的忙音，Johnny叹了口气，托着下巴，让酒保给他一整瓶窖藏二十年以上的红酒。如果喝不完，就去他妈的。反正Johnny有钱，而且是个浪费成性的美国人。

这儿是意裔区最体面的馆子。男孩第一次正式带未婚妻出门，都来这儿。桌椅细脚伶仃的，墙上还有水彩画。

Johnny朝杯子里叹气，灌下去一整杯。醇厚的回味毫无助益，他真该去外边买苹果酒。

一只沉甸甸的胳膊把Johnny的身子砸得一沉。Johnny的心脏立刻顶到喉咙口，而且狂跳。他想赶快逃走，但是Al把他罩在自己和吧台之间。Johnny警惕地耸起肩膀，坐回椅子上。

“介意分一口吗？”Al还是笑嘻嘻的。他偏了偏头，示意角落里的小桌。Paul和Tony已经坐在那儿了。Al没等Johnny回答，一手揽着他的肩，一手拎酒瓶，把Johnny放在他的桌子边上。

侍者风一样地出现，双手奉上菜单。他的心思算白费了，Al把自己的扔到桌上，还从Johnny手里抽走他的那份。

“开胃冷盘要萨拉米。配那种……那种奶酪，我上礼拜三吃过的。甜点来个他们纽约的起司蛋糕。”

Johnny挑起眉毛。Al扬起下巴看着他，强调了一遍“起司蛋糕”。

点主菜花了不少时间，Al自作主张点了好些Johnny完全听不出是什么的东西。Johnny每每想开口反驳，但是他不懂得意大利菜。何况……那些东西听着就好吃。

好容易安排停当，Al还是没有松开Johnny的肩膀。是啊，Johnny就是那么神奇。只要没人盯着，他会变魔术似的化成一股烟，然后在大西洋城现身。

“为什么，Mr. Capone？”Johnny说，冷漠地看过Al。

Al愣愣地看了他一会儿，咧嘴大笑。他抓过Johnny的手，按到自己大腿根部。Johnny猛地把手抽回来，从鼻尖红到脖子。他扫了一眼另外两个人，他们刚好看向别处。Johnny被烫了似的半握着拳。滚烫的肌肉、跳动的脉搏之外，还有块稍凉而有韧性的东西。医用胶布。

“你差这么一点——”Al比了个非常近的距离，“就把我废了。”他拍拍Johnny的腿，“不过，咱们讲道理。那回事我也有错，今天算在我账上。”

Johnny皱起眉头，他开口要反驳、或拒绝，或不管什么，只要能让他不要再和Al产生联系。

但是冷盘端上来了。Johnny使劲吞了下口水，绷紧腹部，免得被Al听到肚子的叫声。

Al转转眼睛，捧起他的脸轻拍：“你们美国人都不知道怎么喂饱自己。”他转向Paul和Tony，“我打赌他肯定生在海这边，出生就有美国护照。”

Tony笑了。Paul不置可否，脖子和肩膀微妙地一动。这说明他确凿是意大利人。Al掏出自己的金质烟盒，把雪茄分给众人，只有Johnny拒绝了。

“喜欢赌场吗？”Al叼着雪茄，专心地用火柴点着它，“咱们可以一起玩。我不抽你的成，你也别赢我的钱。咱们合伙钓大鱼。怎么样？”

Johnny叉了一大块香肠薄片：“老天，这味道真好。”

Al皱眉，他的两只手按住红白小个格桌布，好像把桌布压得更扁了。Paul的眉毛动了动，暗示地摇头。Al哼了一声，吃起自己的饭。

“碰过彩票吗？或者赛马、赛狗？”Paul问。

Johnny耸耸肩：“玩不转，哥们儿。说实话，我喜欢靠自己。跟自己的钱隔一层，让我浑身上下都不对劲。”

“可惜。”Paul说完，又笑了笑，表示他并不真的那么可惜。“比起人挤人的地方，我更喜欢那些漂亮的畜生。我能带你看看准备区。当然，如果你乐意的话。”

Johnny犹豫了一下，想想皮毛光亮的大狗。“谢谢，哥们儿。”他对Paul说。

在Paul来得及回答之前，Al张大嘴，把一大块千层面塞到嘴里，一边嚼一边说：“铁了心单干，嗯？真是美国做派。”

随后，他用大半杯酒把食物送下去，又倒了一杯，站起来：“敬美国！”

Al绷着脸，就像《Basin时报》正给他拍照片，要登到时政版。但是他眼里闪着快活的光。因此Paul和Tony笑起来，举起酒杯，把窖藏二十年的红酒一口吞下去。Johnny对杯子挑了下眉，也喝掉了自己那一杯。

Al重新坐下，刚要再开口。Tony重重咳了一身，朝门口使了个眼色。

Paul立刻看过去，皱起眉头。Johnny转过头，只看了一眼，全身的血都凝固了。他的手指无意识地动了动，幸好Johnny赶在自己抓住Al手腕之前缩回胳膊。

Basin City的警督走进大门，手臂挽着一个矮胖妇人，请她先走。再过十年，他们恐怕会被当成兄妹。不过看领座员的反应，那是警督夫人。领座员带着抱歉的神情，彬彬有礼地拖延。领班从大厅靠里边的位置出现，看向Al。Al挑起下巴，点了下头。领班赶快占到领座员身边，满脸堆笑，请警督和夫人进来。紧接着所有人都笑开了：真好，你看大厅坐满了，可是二层还有空桌。

警督夫妇随他走向楼梯。夫人好奇地打量意大利式装潢，指给警督看墙上的水彩画。警督带着得意的神情，又要装出见多识广、满不在乎的样子，嬉笑着回答她的感叹。夫人走在前边，她没有看到。但是警督猛然一凛，转过头，对上Al的眼神。

Johnny紧张地吞咽。

警督微微点头，Al回了一个假笑。

他们消失在二层之后又等了一会儿，Tony冲口而出：“他妈的，过界了。”

Paul垂下睫毛，大幅度地摇头。

“带老婆出来嘛。我看得起知道怎么对待家人的男人。”Al无所谓地挥手，“再说Basin哪儿有什么好地方，除了咱们这儿。”他揽住Johnny的肩膀，收紧胳膊，“是吧？”

当然，他怎么可能没想到。意式聚集区里最好的餐馆。要是Arthur知道，绝对要勒令Johnny用他教的法子甩掉这伙人，再换一打假名。没准他会亲自冲到市区，把Johnny拖出去。Johnny看了一眼电话。它仍然平静地蹲在角落里，没有响起命运之音。看来Arthur也不是全知的。Johnny继续坐在原处，他还尝了一口千层面。活见鬼，太好吃了。

“说到去处……如果是不带老婆的，老城区还是那样。”Tony挑起眉毛。Paul短促地笑了一声，看向天花板。

“这我只能说抱歉。”Johnny扬起两只手，“我妈妈可从来不让我去那边。”

另外三个人大笑。

“所以你是个正派人。”Al手指敲打桌边。他在琢磨Johnny，好像突然发现了更多可琢磨的东西。

Johnny摊开双手：“我是个辛苦工作的人，不管你信不信。我有别的计划，美国梦之类的。”

Al——他在噘嘴。他对自己琢磨出来的东西不太满意。Johnny挺直后背，瞪着Al，准备好迎击。

可是Al重重靠向椅背，纤细的椅子嘎吱一声，幸好没有散架。Al展开胳膊，万分感叹的样子。他还在笑。

“好吧，圣橡区。”Al说。他站起来，拍拍椅背就像拍一匹马。Paul和Tony也跟着站起来。侍者拿来外套和帽子，Al没有急着穿上。

“别见到势利鬼们就忘了我，宝宝。”Al说，两只手捂住胸口，又朝Johnny打开，“你知道怎么找回来，是吧？。”

他朝Johnny眨眼，为他才知道的笑话窃笑不已。其他客人、侍者捧场地应和。

他们就这样笑着离开了。没有威胁，也没有暗示。Johnny确信自己拒绝了Al Capone的好意。他独自坐在桌边，听着周围的余波。最后，Johnny翻了下眼睛，继续吃掉盘子里剩下的食物。因为那真的太好吃了。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

他证件上的名字是John Schmidt，一出生就是美国人。他口袋里有八万块钱，从头到脚都是手工定制。他还懂得怎么喝酒、点菜。

所以这间他妈的俱乐部完全没理由把Johnny拒之门外。

Johnny把Arthur烦到灵魂出窍，才挣到了许可，得以像个可怜巴巴的势利鬼一样，在圣橡区的俱乐部“对外开放区”打桥牌。对手多半是已经有点家底的生意人，他们变着法子打听Johnny究竟卖电线还是水管，包下了规划区的哪个部分。这是晋级赛，胜出者可以参加决赛，那在“会员区”，有俱乐部注册会员参加。如果他们觉得此人值得叨陪末座，会给他一封加入俱乐部的推荐信。

唉。

Johnny对另外三位同伴露出微笑，扔下牌。他在一片饱含嫉妒的祝贺声里晋级。没准他真的能加入俱乐部，毕竟他这么年轻，看上去也像上过某个常青藤……

“你说什么？”Johnny转向侍者，把对方的小心体贴全报废了。对方更低地俯身，在他耳边又重复了一遍。

“但是我赢了！我他妈的赢了！”Johnny提高嗓门。其他桌的人转身，装作不好奇地打量。

“请控制情绪，Mr. Schmidt.”侍者说，他还带着歉意，但是任何人都能看出来，这事儿没商量，“我不得不万分抱歉地提醒您，由于某些宗教方面的小问题，您在其他俱乐部会觉得更舒适。”

Johnny同桌的人露出恍然大悟的神情，庆幸又愉快的眼神扫过他的深色头发和眼睛、他的鼻子。更远处有人惊讶地说：“犹太人？看着不像啊。”

侍者用面无表情微妙地表示“活他妈的该”，他展开Johnny的风衣，呢帽拿在另一只手里。Johnny沉默地站起来，穿上风衣，朝门口走去。不到五秒钟，他已经被送到大街上。

圣橡区好像和另外几个区不在同一个纬度。更温暖、更轻快，这儿的太阳都更明亮一点。橱窗闪烁、遮阳棚飘动，简直像四月。衣着光鲜的年轻男女兴致高昂，不经意就拐进百货公司、餐厅、俱乐部。他们的步子充满活力，没有什么东西坠着。

Johnny拔起自己的腿，缓缓离开。如果没有出租车，要走两个钟头才能找到电车或公交站。因为，圣橡区每个人都有车，这件事还有什么可质疑的吗？

Johnny走了一个街区，才意识到有辆车跟着自己。纯黑的轿车，窗上装了烟色的薄纱。他加快脚步，车子也稳稳当当地加速。他慢下来，车子也用几不可见的速度在路边磨蹭。

Johnny站定，对天空叹了口气。加厚装甲、防弹玻璃，还可能是谁呢。

车门弹开，Al的胳膊把他拽进去。车子重新发动，Al也没有松手的意思。Johnny的西装前襟都被他捏出褶子了。

Al粗糙的巴掌在他脑后蹭了蹭，忽然拍了一下。Johnny恼火地踢他。Al骂了一句，一手箍着他的肩，一手把Johnny按到自己怀里。

“你他妈的——前边有司机！”Johnny低声吼他。后排和驾驶座之间也隔着玻璃和一层纱帘，但是仍然能看清一个高大的男人，甚至能看清他外套里的枪带。

“隔音的。”Al说，敲了一下玻璃，“双层。”

Johnny使劲要推开他，但是Al叹了口气。Johnny全身都僵住了。把耳朵贴在Al Capone胸口，听到他叹气，这样的事不是每天都发生的。

“我就知道这事儿要糟。”Al说。他听上去——正像这个年纪的人，可能还年长几岁。Johnny本来预备好的反驳也被堵回喉咙。他不自觉地软下来，拍拍Al的背。

Al放开Johnny，挑起窗纱，指给他看外边。轿车正经过Basin银行总部，旁边是他同样高耸入云的兄弟。特大号美国国旗飞扬。

“看见了？”Al说，“这儿是他们的地盘。他们先来的，出力多，所以在这儿他们说了算。我有我的地盘，意大利区，还有，比如说，罗马。在那边就该当我说了算。你……”Al挥了下手，指向远在城边的某个地方，“你也有你的地盘。”

Johnny挑起左边眉毛：“耶路撒冷？”

Al作势要拍他，Johnny打开他的胳膊。

“单干，嗯？”Al哼了一声，“所以你根本不懂生意。”他在Johnny面前捻指头，再次被打开。

“生意要相互尊敬。各自有各自的，呃，地盘。然后才能——赚。懂吗？看你就不知道纽约那档子事。”Al捏捏Johnny的脸，还戳他的耳尖。Johnny硬是挣出来，挪到离他远的那一头。Al按着他的后颈，让他看着自己。他伸出两只手，比着窗外的楼群。阳光从他们之间落到车窗上，或者说，他们的阴影从阳光之间落到车窗上。高悬的、巨鹰的爪子。

“美国人划地盘，但是谁真赚了？谁？”Al的手戏剧化地按住自己的胸口， “懂了吗？咱们赚自己的钱，他们……随他们去。”

Johnny嗤笑一声。Al在座位上烦躁地拧了一下，他为了让Johnny明白自己的意思，左腿盘到座椅上，整个身子对着Johnny。

“再说，我的地盘比他们的强多了，宝宝。你亲眼看见的。”Al指向窗外，“跟他们厮混有什么好处？他们是美国，他们的儿子是美国之子。但是好东西都是我们的——”

Johnny脸上的表情让Al扫兴地闭嘴，皱起眉头。

“Al。”Johnny的声音那么柔和，“但是你始终不能赢。”

Al骤然变色。他扑向Johnny，扣住他的手腕。Johnny的金质袖扣都被他捏扁了。有伤疤的那边脸微微抽动，像个疯狂的狞笑。Johnny紧张地吞咽，但是看着他的眼睛，一分一毫都没有退让。

Al恶狠狠地吐出一口粗气，松开手，坐回原位。他搓搓自己脑后的碎发，掌心和头发摩擦得沙沙有声。

“宝宝，怎么回事。要么你生我的气，要么你气我。”Al说，沮丧地叹气，“咱们就不能一块儿快活？”

Johnny张开嘴，Al的脸上出现期待的神情。但是Johnny坚决地闭上嘴，摇摇头：“我还有别的事情要做。

Al甩开胳膊，右手抽到分隔驾驶座和后座的玻璃。很响的意思。司机仍然没有回头，看来玻璃确实隔音。

“他妈的，你要当总统？主教？你想让那帮铁杆美国之子打从心底里喜欢你？”Al大喊。

“我要赢。”Johnny说。他从内袋掏出一片银光闪闪的金属，直接撬开了门。Al慌忙拍响呼叫铃，车子猛地停在路边。Johnny已经拉开车门，才到了路面。他被惯性带得一晃，但是站稳了。Al恼火地高声诅咒，勒令他回来。Johnny背对着他，耸耸肩，消失在人群里。正巧有一车中西部的游客下车，他们长大了嘴，仰着脖子要看到楼顶。

 

Arthur没有责怪他。事实上，Arthur还松了一口气，他安慰Johnny，说Basin有无数种办法打探信息。Arthur说他甚至可以通过报纸来追踪目标——他真的用了“目标”这个词。

Johnny挂上电话，感觉糟糕了无数倍。他端着酒杯缩到门口，衣帽架后边的双人小桌。不过他算白担心了，Al没出现。只有Paul从二楼下来，和Tony激烈地为《赛马报》上某条消息争执，完全没看到他。Johnny慢慢喝完了酒，压下小费，走到人行道上，站在冷风里出神。

附近有个地方能看电影，那种电影，跟乐意作伴的男人。已经有几个路人投来意味深长的眼神，Johnny忽略他们。

有个男人在他旁边路过了至少四次，Johnny每次都侧过身，让他过去。最后，对方下定决心，直直朝他走来。他从头到脚都没有特别的地方，Johnny已经要忘了他的长相了。但是，只要看一眼就知道，他是美国人，他父母也是美国人，操，他爷爷奶奶都是美国人。他散发出高档发蜡、须后水和汽车皮质后座的味道。

Johnny忍不住笑了笑。对方凑过来，从口袋里郑重地掏出一包烟，抖出一根，递过来。崭新的一包，墨西哥牌子，阿米戈。

他懂行。

Johnny掏出自己的打火机，等对方把烟叼进嘴里，给他点着。他们沉默地抽了几口。

“电影院，还是停车场？”对方说。

“当然是电影院。他妈的，这样的天气，停车场？”Johnny转转眼睛，朝正确的方向偏了偏头。对方走得慢，Johnny在几步之后就赶到前头了。他正在大衣口袋里找零钱，一股力量箍住他的胳膊，把他拽进一道窄巷。从里往外看，霓虹灯都被木箱和破帆布挡住了。

Johnny想张嘴喊叫，有人在他背上楔了一棍。棒球棍。Johnny稳住重心，转身给了那人一拳，但是另外几条穿白罩衫的胳膊架住他。棒球棍毫无章法地砸向他。一个歇斯底里的声音在他耳边喊叫，口水都溅在Johnny脸上了。而且他还口吃。

“你敢去玷污俱乐部！你敢、敢——”

血从Johnny额头流下来，糊住他的眼睛Johnny拼命挣扎，他狠狠踩了几只脚，手肘砸了某人的脖子、另一个人的眼睛。一个穿白罩衫的松手了，Johnny即刻抡起拳头，凭本能找准眼珠子和喉结砸过去。

“别让他跑了！”有人喊。因此Johnny凭声音找到了他，从下往上，踹向他的裆部。对方的惨叫闷在嘴里，因为Johnny还用膝盖撞了他的脸。

他们退开，Johnny赶快用衣袖擦眼睛。他快要看见了。

气味刺鼻的液体扑面浇下，熏得Johnny几乎呕吐。那是苹果酒，可能就存在巷口的木板堆里头。天知道存了多少个月，买主是不是死在了上边。有人用软绵绵的胳膊再次抡起球棍。

“蛀虫！”

“为了洁净的Basin——”

“操，他肯定作弊了。该是我叔叔赢——”

在一片模糊里，出现了一个小亮点。

小亮点朝Johnny飞来。

落在他衣襟上，把他全身的酒精点着了。

紧张的笑声和尖叫四下跑散。Johnny顾不上他们了，他忍着灼痛，把着火的大衣从身上撕下来。地上也有酒，地上也冒出火苗。Johnny咬紧牙，看了看巷子两边，掉头冲向更深处。如果Basin还是他记忆里的格局，那里是居民区。

还是居民区。而且仍然有些主妇在工厂下班之后才开始洗床单，把它们晾在院里过夜。上帝保佑这些女人。Johnny扯下离自己最近的一条，把自己卷进去，在地上滚动。地上还有残雪、有积水，太好了。

几扇窗在他头顶打开又关上。一只野猫飞窜而去。Johnny撞到几个漏了的儿童浴盆，他扯下更多床单。等耗尽了全部力气，火苗也全都熄灭了。Johnny喘着粗气，躺在潮湿的凉地上，把自己从烧焦的衣物里剥出来。

他又撕了个枕套，裹住烫伤的皮肤。他可以去华人开的熨衣店要点紫草膏。如果他们的店没被烧的话，如果新来的女工也喜欢扑克戏法的话。

Johnny站起来，一阵眩晕之后，他稳住了重心。

不，他凝住了。

如果说在大学兄弟会的愚蠢行径里看到神示，Arthur会笑死。或者气死。所以Johnny把这称为一个“启发”。他大笑一声。更多好奇的窗子关上了。

Johnny从自己身上揭下一片被单碎片，乐不可支。Johnny没必要装成“他们”，无论如何——他不像。他不是美国人，但他身在美国。他不单知道如何爬上高层，更知道如何成为美国国王。

简而言之，Johnny有了另一个计划。更妙的是，这一个完全不需要从长计议——那是Arthur喜欢的。

Johnny大笑着扯掉更多晾在外边的衣服，在自己身上比一比，穿上合适的，把没烧坏的百元大钞夹进原来的木头洗衣夹。就像又一个Basin City的疯子。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Paradise 04

 

一辆加长的林肯轿车停在赌场门口。

门童立刻小跑过来开门，免得被街上擦皮鞋的男孩抢了先。保镖们站在原地，手伸进衣襟，同时尝试着不要吓到这位贵客。

车门开了，香槟色的小灯照亮一小块区域。包括哑光的皮质后座、红木小桌板光滑的线条，放在浅槽里的威士忌直杯和冰块带着锐利的闪光，还有两条被纯白丝绸西装包裹的腿，右腿架在左膝盖上。其他部分藏在黑暗里。人们瞪着眼睛，好像车子随时会爆炸或升空。总之，一点出人意料的东西。它有那种气质。

裤腿下的手工定制皮鞋鞋尖动了动。洁净明亮的珍珠白流淌似的在街面上站定，凝结成一个男人的形状。 

Johnny的手指一弹，一卷钞票出现。他单凭拇指，翻报纸似的从最外层剥下一张百元大钞，拍进门童手心。他没急着离开，而是拉开衣掏出银光闪烁的烟盒，以及配套的打火机。不管那本来是什么材料，只会让人想到一个词——白金。Johnny抽出一根烟卷，点着。总算有了其他颜色的闪光，火苗是红的，和他的衬金线的绸缎领巾一样，也和折叠成三角状的袋巾一样。

Johnny享受地深吸一口，从鼻子里喷出烟雾，踏上红地毯。门童一溜小跑，再次要给他开门，才发现原来大厅前边的是旋转门。

“谢谢。”Johnny说，带着恰到好处的揶揄。其他宾客心领神会地笑起来，这玩笑多么高明啊。

门童又得到一百块钱。

Johnny踏进旋转门，珍珠白的背影融进金碧辉煌的赌场大厅。

事情从这里开始变得疯狂。

小报记者本来埋伏在路边，准备拍后半夜的醉汉打架。此刻他们回过神，都抄起相机追上去。保镖们松开手枪，横着粗壮的胳膊迎头撞来。跑得慢的记者们开始拍同行和保镖的冲突。本来就狭窄的马路挤满了人，奔着夜总会的豪华汽车被堵在门口。车上快乐的人们干脆嬉笑着跳下来，要进去看一看。

这一切都和Johnny没关系。他已经在二十一点桌赢了今晚第一个一千块。

Paul从二楼的经理室向外张望，半惊讶、半好笑地摇摇头。他朝赌桌偏了偏头，Tony重重拍了一把椅子扶手，把自己弹起来，出门下楼。Paul转转眼睛，带着笑意拿起听筒，拨了一个号码。

此时Johnny已经赢了今晚第一个一万块。他大笑着抓起一把筹码，撒向天花板。要不是Tony及时把他拽出来，Johnny就被蜂拥而至的人群挤扁了。Johnny抚平西装前襟，他也被这么多人吓了一跳。

“谢谢，哥们儿。欠你一回。”Johnny说。

Tony粗黑的眉毛动了动，皱成一团。他上下打量Johnny：“你要竞选美国宝贝，还是怎么的？”

“我根本用不着竞选。”Johnny笑了，拍拍Tony的胳膊，指向吧台。人们还在哄抢筹码，另有一些根本没有注意到这番乱子，专心于自己的赌局。只有少数一些安坐不动，喝自己的酒。带着讥诮的神色从鼻尖上俯瞰人群。Johnny指着少数一些里边，一位女士。她也意有所指地盯着Johnny。

Tony反感地喷鼻子：“那是个婊子记者。你今天跟她睡了，明天她就在专栏里写你。没准还说你要为她自杀，或者杀人。不值得，Johnny。”

Johnny对他灿烂地笑：“太好了。”

 

“好女人让我厌烦，坏女人是我的麻烦。”Johnny凑到记者旁边，“女士，你看上去是个大麻烦。”

记者女士眯起眼睛，涂黑的眼圈里边几乎看不见瞳孔。她身上的黑丝绸和眼圈一样黑，白珍珠像无数个眼珠子。她沙哑地低声笑了。

“先说明，我不喜欢引用王尔德的男人。”

Johnny摊开手：“那么我就没有别的办法啦。你已经在抽烟，我不能给你点火。你已经有杯酒，我不能再给你买一杯。”

记者故意压低声音，若有所思地轻哼，让声音像是整个胸腔里发出的。

“我也不喜欢不能的男人。”

“你太心急了，女士。在赌场里可不能心急。”Johnny也压低声音，“我是个一无所有的男人，吾爱。唯一能给你的只有刻骨难忘的一夜。”

一只大手拍在Johnny肩膀上，另一只按住记者的背。Al挤到他们俩之间。

记者的嘴唇分开，因为惊喜和紧张微微扭曲，虚假而清脆的笑声冲口而出。

“Mr. Capone！你有多久没上头条了？”

“还没久到想进你的专栏，美人儿。”Al捏捏她的下巴。记者诱惑十足地眨眼，她的专栏已经有五千字了。Al敷衍地笑笑，半侧着身，保证记者看不见自己的脸，然后对Johnny真心实意的恼火表情。

“你到底想干什么，宝宝？”Al说。

“我想出名。”Johnny诚实地说。

Al愣了：“就这样？”

“不止。”Johnny说，“还要有钱。”

他对Al露齿而笑，两手在桌沿一撑，跳上吧台。Al没来得及抓到他。记者快乐地惊呼。

“钱！名声！万众瞩目！”Johnny张开双臂，对整个大厅欢呼，“美国梦万岁，万岁！”

人群高声应和，在头顶挥舞拳头，使劲跺地板。Al低声诅咒，咬着牙冲他喊：“行了，Johnny，赶快下来！”他试图驱赶拥过来的、过于热情的人，就像把浪花推回海里。记者们终于冲破保镖的防线，一片闪光灯晃得Al也不得不用衣襟遮住脸。

“抱歉，女士们先生们，他喝醉了。马上就离开……”Al眨着满是泪花的眼睛，再次伸手抓Johnny的脚脖子。Johnny不需要多么轻快就能闪开。

“要是我再赢一万块，每个人一杯威士忌！两万块，香槟！十万块，牛排大餐！”Johnny喊道，人群疯狂了。单单听到有人这样说，他们已经喝到了威士忌和香槟，牛排大餐也在他们肚子里。Al被冲得后退，背部重重撞在桌边。他索性亮起嗓子骂脏话，指头几乎戳到那些盛装绅士和淑女脸上。他们更兴奋了，当然，疤面煞星的地盘是一定会有这类佐料的。

最后，是警察叫停了这个晚上。警长满脸歉意，他再三向Al保证这不针对他个人，也不代表警长自己的观点。只是，店里的人实在太多了。

这件事准保上头条，除非后半夜总统夫人枪杀她老公。

Johnny被Al推进电梯时，还笑得喘不上气。他在地毯上绊了一下，电梯司机立刻扶起他。还是那个男孩，瞪着黑李子一样的大眼睛盯着他看。Johnny在身上拍了拍，在衣兜里抓了一把，钞票和硬币从他指缝支棱出来。他把这些全塞给男孩，往电梯壁上一靠，捂着脸狂笑。

Al脸色铁青。等电梯门打开，他半挟半拖地把Johnny带进房间。还是那间房间，不过锦缎窗帘和内层的白纱都拉着。屋里凭借枝形吊灯照亮。蜜色的灯光让房间显得庄重、矜持。外边偶尔透进来的白光也像纯洁的月亮。

Johnny倒在床上，从床头柜上的银碟子里拿了个草莓，一口咬到梗子。还有一瓶香槟，冰桶外围着白毛巾。碟子和桶都放在藤编的长方形篮子里。

“老天爷，我砸了Al Capone的场子。”Johnny盯着天花板，窃笑不已。他把梗子扔回去，又拿了一个，“而你一点办法都没有。”

“那是因为——”Al两手叉腰，想要反驳，最后只是粗声叹气。他忍不住也笑了，“你真他妈的砸了我的场子。”

Al坐在他旁边，也拿了个草莓嚼着，“活见鬼，我让他们送吃的来着。”他啐掉嚼烂的梗，抓起电话，“我的猪肉卷他妈的在哪里？”

他愣了一下，看看Johnny，对听筒说：“算了，不要了。”

然后，Al挂上电话，使劲搓搓下巴上的胡茬，盯着房间角落。

“为什么？”Johnny一边嚼着草莓一边说话，“你又不饿了？”

“我猜你不吃猪肉吧。”Al抓抓头发，“那玩意，洁食，要怎么做才算数？”

Johnny打了个冷颤：“我不在乎。我他妈的宁可吃枪子也不吃那个。要是你还打算叫客房服务，给我带个火腿三明治。”

Al拧着眉毛看他，忽然蹦起来，抓住香槟瓶子，直接揪掉瓶塞。他没管泡沫，就着瓶口喝了一大口，然后响亮地打嗝。

“真过瘾。”他说。

Johnny抢过瓶子，也喝了一口。没等他把瓶子放回去，Al吼了一声，跳起来，仰面砸在Johnny身边。

“嘿！”Johnny大声抗议。床垫乱颤，酒险些洒了他一身。

Al枕着自己的胳膊，从眼角打量Johnny。

“你是正经人。”Al说。

Johnny眨眨眼，忽然背过身，笑得浑身发抖。Al用指头戳他的肩膀。

“你有想法。美国梦。是吧？我有产业。”Al拍自己的心口，力气大得像在拍别人，“而且咱们一条心。”

“妈的，你到底想说什么？”Johnny擦了一把笑出来的眼泪，支起身子，看着Al。

“你跟我，绝对能干出一回事。”Al说，“咱们一块儿成家立业怎么样？我不嫌弃你是犹太人。”

Johnny的身子往下一栽，他手脚乱抓，好不容易才没有掉下去。他张口结舌，盯着Al，发不出一点声音。

Al像老虎一样支起上半身，朝他爬过去。他的眼睛那么认真，Johnny不由得退缩。

“说话啊。”Al说，用手背抽了一下Johnny的大腿。

Johnny费劲地吞咽，喉结在歪斜松散的领巾底下起伏。他想说话，但是嘴里发出的声音像喘息。Al凑近Johnny，在马上就能亲吻他的距离停下来。Johnny深吸一口气，抓住Al的肩膀，把他死死扣在怀里，用力亲吻。

“宝宝，我们在Basin大泥坑。”在亲吻的间歇，Al说，“但是我知道个法子，准保上天堂。”

Johnny贴着他的嘴唇大笑。Al拽下他的裤子。

 

等Johnny再醒来，照亮房间的是一长条太阳。昨晚扯开了窗帘，一直没关。剩下的草莓散发着熟过头的甜香。冰全化了，香槟酒瓶打横漂在水里。地毯上有一滩酒。不过就算没有这个，他们俩已经足够毁了地毯。

Johnny伸展四肢，为咬痕和淤青带来的细微疼痛低声诅咒。他没碰到Al，睁开眼睛也没看到他。

通往会客室的门关起来了，外边有人说话。Johnny能分辨出Al在高声喊叫。Johnny笑了，翻身坐起来。他看看散落满地的衣服，抓抓头发，直接走到衣柜前边。他从最高一层拽出一件崭新的浴袍披着，漫无目的地转了几圈，只为用光脚蹭蹭长毛地毯。Al也许在听收音机，有些声音听起来很耳熟。Johnny看看草莓，厌恶地皱起鼻子。Johnny又晃到门口。Al不出声了，广播的声音断断续续的。Johnny不想偷听，但是广播的声音忽然升高了。

Johnny攥紧浴袍，浑身冰凉。因为那不是广播。是真的。

Roark参议员在会客室，正在跟Al说话。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Paradise 05

 

 

Johnny拉紧浴袍，止不住地发抖。他绝望地翻检昨天的衣服，但是没有还能穿的。他太相信Al了，Al保证一早就会有新的和早晨一起送过来。

Johnny神经质地攥着衣襟，深深吸气，强迫自己走到门口。如果他非得被枪决，他必定要直盯着枪口。Johnny扶着门板，缓缓弯曲酸痛的腿，跪在地毯上，透过钥匙孔向外看。

会客室的窗帘完全拉开了——实际上，都快被扯掉了。阳光打透了半个房间，Al像青铜雕像一样挡住了另外一半光。Al也只穿着浴袍，时兴的东方风格，腰带没系上，松松垂挂着。他和建立罗马城的人一样无所谓展露身体。每次他大步转圈或者扬起胳膊，锦缎浴袍就在他周围飞舞，露出结实的躯干和骇人的伤疤。他不仅不觉得局促，还像老鹰似的扑向穿戴整齐光鲜的Roark，竖起食指，居高临下地指着他的美国式鼻子，亮起著名的大嗓门。

“操你！操你的美国国会和他妈的狗屎参议员！你他妈的敢把屁股放在另一个男人家里，然后张开你他妈的臭嘴告诉他怎么做生意！操你的屎蛋脑袋和你他妈的嘴！操你的生意，Roark！”

Roark咯咯笑了，作出宽宏大量的样子，挥手请Al坐下，就像这是个他们都心领神会的玩笑。Al一巴掌抽开他的手，又是一阵痛骂。从英语到那不勒斯方言，还有两者混杂成的高地居民区俚语。Roark的笑意越来越僵硬，他不断向后靠，整个人都贴在椅背上了。

直到Al停下，抓起水杯大口喝水，Roark才整整衣襟，重新坐好。他再次请Al坐在自己对面，这一回，Al坐下了。他重重往椅背上一靠，从桌上拿起雪茄盒，用手掐掉头尾，塞进嘴里。他一边点火，冲Roark挑起下巴，把雪茄盒拍到Roark面前。Roark庄重地点点头，也抽出一根，用自己的小剪子修剪之后才开始抽。Roark没有急着开口，尽管Al翻着眼睛，恶狠狠地盯着他。

“说吧。”Al说。

“从何说起，我的朋友。”Roark说，“我们其实没有什么分歧，不是吗？”

Al刺耳地大笑：“美国之子，那群操蛋的小崽子！妈的，看看他们把行市搞成什么德行了！”

Roark故意皱眉咧嘴：“哦，得了。他们只是些被宠坏了的孩子。”他又笑起来，这回笑声没那么尖利刺耳，更像广播访谈里的Roark参议员。

“没有酒，就没有钱。”Al展开一只手，又展开另一只，“就他妈的没有给你的黑税。”

Roark看看他摊开的巴掌，撇着嘴，无可奈何地摇头。“那些孩子可不是我的儿子，Mr. Capone。就像你刚才说的，可不能走进另一个男人家里，教他怎么养孩子。”Roark慈爱地看着Al，摇摇头，好比在给小孩讲解非常浅显的道理，“Mr. Capone，他们都是天真的青年，在学校里头花的时间太长。”

Al嗤笑。Roark没听见似的，继续说下去。

“这些孩子满脑子装的都是理想主义。纯粹！完美！”Roark想模仿意大利人的手势，用他僵硬的指头比划，“他们当然不懂得必要的缓和措施。尤其是在Basin这样一个复杂的地方。”

“哥们儿，他们把码头活活给烧了。当时就死了三个爱尔兰河工，我他妈的都看不过去。”Al说，看着Roark。后者只是摊开手，耸起肩膀。

“就像我说的。”Roark轻轻叹了口气，“他们以为解决了酗酒的人，就能解决酒精带来的罪恶——以免你误会，兄弟，这不是我的观点。我和正常人一样厌恶禁酒令——只想给你解释这些孩子们的想法。”

“不管怎么说，码头烧了。还有操蛋的爆炸。密歇根对面的船不敢靠边，我没得酒可卖了。”Al扬起胳膊，他的手势更灵活自然，“所以，你下个月的牛排薄了一半，参议员。”

Roark偏过头，做出不相信的样子，摇晃着食指低声笑起来：“每个人都知道你昨天一晚上就招待了多少赌客。”

“报纸说的？”Al仰在椅背上，朝天吐出烟圈，“没提他们砸了多少东西！至少有两天不能开张。美国之子，加上他妈的美国报纸，你们真是合起伙来让我不痛快。”

“我的朋友。Alfonso。”Roark再次摆出带着忍耐的慈爱态度，“赌博、走私酒精，都是违法的。国会一直持强硬态度。州政府也在向下派禁酒稽查员——他们可不好对付呐！难道我，我能站出来高呼支持解禁酒精？我他妈的又不是傻X！”Roark重重吐出一口烟，抬起右手，示意Al不必安慰他。Al没有一点靠近他的意思，仍然舒服地靠在扶手椅里边，咬着雪茄，神情莫测。

“还有其他城市，芝加哥……纽约！利波维茨警督的手下也需要自己那一份，否则难道让伙计们眼看着那边眼红？艰难时日，Alfonso。你是个硬汉子，我知道你能扛过去！”Roark攥起拳头，用力一挥，像在棒球比赛之前讲话，给Basin的队伍打气。

“孩子们的事情……当然。我来想想办法，总不能让他们耽误男人之间的生意。不过，幸好。”Roark挤挤眼睛，“暂时只有米克们挨揍，暂时。我想这不会当真影响咱们的友情吧。”

Roark伸出手，期待地看着Al。Al的牙齿嵌进雪茄。他扯动嘴角，露出笑容，一巴掌拍住Roark的手，狠狠握了一把。

 

电梯指针向右旋转，Al看它指在一层，又等了一会儿，才推开通往卧室的门。Johnny侧躺在床上，在丝绸里蜷得像只蚕蛹。他皱着眉头，眼睛紧闭。

“把他妈的门关上，你把太阳光放进来了。”Johnny半梦半醒地抱怨。Al蹦到床上，把他压在底下，还竖起右手食指和中指，顶着Johnny的太阳穴。

“偷听我谈生意？砰！”Al戳了一下Johnny的头，“我都在锁眼里看见你啦！”

“因为你和参议员把我吵醒了！操，小声说话，求你了。”Johnny用掌根压着眼睛，“我真不该喝那么多。”

Al的巴掌从Johnny胳膊肘之间挤进去，摸他带着胡茬的下巴。

“这是碰过Roark的那只手吗？”

“是左手。”Al使劲嗅他的后颈，“你真好闻。”

Johnny把脸埋进枕头，打了个巨大的哈欠：“后来谁赢了？”

Al恼火地咕哝，但是藏不住越来越大的微笑：“你当然会这么说，宝宝。”他像拍小狗似的拍拍Johnny乱糟糟的头发，“生意没有输赢。”

“唔——所以是他，对吗？”

Al在Johnny屁股上拍了一把掌：“你又开始气我了。”

Johnny使出全身的劲儿，用肩膀把他顶开：“老天爷，你当真不知道美国之子就是他的兵？”

“我知道！每个人都知道！”Al烦躁地抓抓头发，“我真他妈的该先吃口饭——动爱尔兰人就是给我看的。亮出点本事，还不伤和气。但是——”他翻身坐起来，无比挫败地叹气，“我可怎么跟你说，宝宝。Roark……就像码头。整个家族，在Basin就是那么待着。谁也不妨碍谁，你就行行好，别他妈的逮住这一帮操蛋的混球行吗？”他攥起拳头，在Johnny鼻子前边晃了晃，“我能揍翻爱尔兰人，还有本地的穷白佬帮。可是揍码头有什么好处，除了让自己折断骨头？”

Johnny看了他一会儿，吐出口气，趴在床上不出声。Al碰碰他的背，Johnny也没有搭理他。

“我说服你了。”Al惊讶地笑了一声。

“滚。”

“哈，是真的。”Al俯身，在Johnny耳朵和脖子上狠狠亲了几口，又去抓电话，“你早晨喝咖啡还是牛奶？”

 

Al重新开张的第一个晚上，赚了十七万零两千块，还不算Johnny从慕名而来的赌徒口袋里敲下来的赌注。按照赌场不成文的规矩，他要抽百分之十作为“场地费”。Al只是笑着摇摇头，让他自己存到别人找不到的地方去。

“我说什么来着？”Al把Johnny拉过来，庄严地亲吻他的额头，然后对着Paul和Tony举起酒杯，“敬我们自己的赌王！”

Paul和Tony跟着举杯，一饮而尽。餐馆一层都能听见欢呼。准备成家的青年这回知道了，在Basin城里谁兴旺发达，谁能给他们一份好工作。

“嘿，白衣服帮派怎么样了？”Johnny随口说，摇晃酒杯，深吸进香气，“这闻着像是别处来的。”

Paul从半醉中醒过神，毫无道理地咯咯笑：“他们懂了点规矩。”

“因为被老爸打了屁股！”Tony哈哈大笑，他和Paul碰杯。

Al看着Johnny，眼里闪着快活的光：“你可真是好人家出身啊。”

Johnny耸耸肩，翻起眼睛：“我哥哥总说，‘做得一样就是一样。’”

“真的？”Tony看向他，“你从没提起自己还有哥哥。”

Al高高举起右手：“他真的有哥哥，他。每天还得给哥哥打电话报平安呢。”

他们四个狂笑，为了“平安”这个词。

Johnny看了一眼手表，扬起胳膊：“好了，今天的份儿。”

他拍拍Al，站起来整理衣襟，准备出门，但是Al拉住他。

“记得替我问好。告诉他城里有人照顾你——你明白，铺垫一下。”Al说，快速地眨眼。Paul好像在窃笑。Johnny竖起大拇指。

 

Arthur说北方还算平静。他认为Johnny做得很好，虽然Johnny什么都没做。电话另一头有小孩的笑声，Arthur简单交代了几句——其中包括谨慎行事——然后就挂断了。Johnny叹了口气，胳膊肘支着吧台，托着下巴。

大厅里的人忽然像被风吹动似的哗哗作响，那阵风一定叫Al。而且他朝Johnny刮过来，还撞了他一下。Johnny险些顺着吧台滑到地上。

“谈完了？”Al问。

Johnny深深叹气。Al搭着他的肩膀，抱在怀里使劲一勒。Johnny都挣不开。

“他爱你，宝宝。人不能背叛家庭。”

“我知道，但是——”Johnny又叹了口气。

“有两个乡巴佬在盯着你。”Al说。

“行行好别去打他们。”Johnny说，跳下吧凳，跟Al一起朝门外走。Al攥着他的手腕，拇指摩挲藏在袖子里的伤疤。那是上一块表被烧热之后留的烫伤。紫草膏解决了大部分麻烦，这里也只剩下一圈浅褐色的硬皮。

“如果又有人缠着你。”Al说。

“不。”Johnny坚决地说。

“我做事很简单。”

“不。”

“所以你想自己下手还是怎么的？”

“你且猜吧。”

Johnny笑了，推着Al朝门外走，跟Paul和Tony他们汇合。

“宝宝，你和美国一样疯。”Al摇摇头，伸开胳膊，让侍者给他穿上外套。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Paradise 06

 

Johnny对报纸微笑。Al按着椅背俯下身，亲亲他的耳朵，带来一阵须后水和咖啡的混合气味。

“有什么好事？”Al问。

“记者们爱我。”Johnny说，给他看名流版。专栏作者谈论年轻英俊的赌王好像他的名字是甜的，简直舍不得从嘴里拿出来。风度翩翩，从无败绩，神秘莫测，疤面煞星也爱他，专门有一群保镖不让他的照片见报。因此甚至有人从纽约赶来，只为了看看Johnny长什么样子，顺便输掉自己或自己的爸爸辛苦挣的钱。

Al响亮地笑了一声，直起腰开始系外套扣子：“记得收拾好咱们的东西。”

“去拉斯维加斯要带什么？”Johnny问，“一大堆内裤？”

Al拍他的后脑，Johnny笑着推开他。

“怎么？那边缺水。”Johnny说。

“不陪你玩了，宝宝。”Al说，“我今天必须得出门一趟。”

Johnny的神情警惕起来：“跟死掉的Roark主教有关吗？”

“让你说着了。”Al咧了下嘴，“参议员吓得拉裤子。所以——”他两手交叉在脖子后边，仰起头，“真他妈的要命。总之，我和Tony去意思意思。Paul跟你一块儿看家。”

Johnny的眼睛瞪大了：“他让你当保镖！”

“操，他敢！”Al刺耳地大笑，“我去做个保证，等到满城抓人的时候站一边去。”他摸摸Johnny的脸，“不是早跟你说过吗，咱们去内华达看看。”

Al趁Johnny还没来得及再开口，飞快地亲了他的嘴唇，带着坏笑扣上帽子，转身出门。Johnny等了一阵，把报纸翻回头版，看着Roark主教和Kevin的照片，主教的大一点，Kevin作为忠心的保镖得到一个小方块。两张照片都尊严，可敬，甚至好像有圣光在他们眼里闪烁似的。另外有篇短文追思更早些时候去世的Roark二世，参议员唯一的后代。Roark参议员在悲痛中声明他的亲人是全部美国公民，他将百倍勤勉地造福社会，既然上帝用如此惨痛的方式教他谦卑。

Johnny慢慢对折报纸，用公告栏挡住Roark们的名字。他两肘支在桌上，若有所思地前后摇晃。半小时后，Johnny穿好衣服，在自己的枕头上端端正正地摆了一张红心Ace，带了他需要的全部东西出门。

 

从他出生那天，Johnny只需要一美元。当年Arthur拿着一美元问遍了街区，最终挤进某个亚丁先生的楼梯间，让妈妈生下Johnny。现在Johnny用一美元换了一个筹码。要是命运真有那种幽默感，没准还是同一个硬币。

这时已经有人鼓掌了。实际上，自打Johnny踏进酒吧，就有无数视线飞到他身上。当他走向老虎机，一大片期待的抽气响得好比拔掉了太平洋的塞子。

Johnny把老虎机第一次吐出来的钱洒向观众，这回没人敢冲过来挤着他了。有人趁着捡筹码的功夫，抚摸Johnny的鞋子。

等Johnny再次转动摇把。第二次，第三次，第四次以及第五次和第六次。人们心醉神迷地看。Johnny试着拎起提袋，险些被意料之外的重量坠得摔倒。这是个恰到好处的逗号，人们快活地笑了，赌王也不是一帆风顺。Johnny摊开手，无可奈何地耸肩，然后用个夸张的动作拎起提袋。笑声更响亮，人们为他欢呼。但是等Johnny走了一步，这声音就停了。

他有钱，年轻气盛，满身是光彩，能去的当然只有一个地方。但是Roark不会输，赌王没输过。没人想象得出他该怎么离开。可能就是因为这，他们才安静地为他让路，就像海水分开。Johnny现在正对着木头门了。

Johnny又走了一步。人群中传来神经质的嘻笑。电影里的化身怪物要卡死主角，也会有人这样神经兮兮地笑。这一点声音也像拉断电闸一样停了。

Johnny已走到门口。他把手贴在门板上，整个酒吧屏息凝神的压力堵在他背后。原来海水还会自行合拢。

门开了。

没有子弹或者烈火，只有空气长久不流通的味道，夹杂烟雾和酒气。Roark的新保镖认出他了，正在跟Roark聊天的两个古巴人也露出一点认得的意思。市长困惑地半张开嘴。Roark参议员正对着Johnny，精心打理的浓密剑眉一沉。

“参议员。”Johnny说。

Roark示意保镖关上门。他把Johnny的衣兜、腰侧拍了一遍，没发现枪，只找到一把意大利直跳刀。保镖把刀子扔到一边。这时，古巴人已经不耐烦地咂舌头。

“给他拿椅子，Sam。”Roark说。

“谢谢。”Johnny解开扣子，抖了下衣襟，然后坐下。

“这位是Basin的新星。”Roark说，应该是介绍，但他直盯着Johnny，“他和疤面煞星关系不错——简直太好了。我都没想到能在这么远的地方看见他。”

Johnny微微偏了偏头，天真地微笑：“所以他不知道我在到处乱跑，找乐子。你总不会告密吧？”

Roark朗声大笑。古巴人也笑得喘不过气。

“顺便说，主教的事情真让人遗憾。”Johnny说。

笑声戛然而止。其中一个古巴人没来得及刹车，被自己的口水呛得咳嗽。Roark的嘴巴仍然有大学运动员式的明朗线条，但是已经松弛的肌肉控制不住地抽动。他眯起眼睛，硬挤出半个微笑。

“让我们的年轻朋友发牌。”Roark说。

纸牌登时码到Johnny手边。牌背是纯黑的，反着类似金属的光。Johnny抓过牌，飞快地分成几叠又混合。纸牌的反光在他手里像铁水。古巴人兴味盎然地看他洗牌，用西班牙语低声赞叹。市长抽出袋巾擦汗。

“开牌？”Johnny对Roark挑起眉毛。得到一个点头之后，纸牌无声地飞到每个人面前。

不管别人怎么说，Roark是个好玩家。能从Johnny手里抓出想要的牌，下注也沉得住气。当然，在他输第一次之前是那样的。

市长已经几次放弃跟注。几个古巴人发了狠，他们甚至没去换更多的筹码，直接从口袋里掏出钞票。有一个人还摘下个镶翡翠的金戒指。然后他们眼睁睁看着这些东西，连同Roark堆得像帝国大厦一样的筹码堆，都被Johnny划进提袋。

Roark的新保镖都看傻了。他不断倒换重心，想办法越过市长的光头看到牌桌。Johnny一直踩着Roark的脚趾头，他总是赢，又刚好赢。万幸Roark正像公牛一样瞪着Johnny刚刚翻开的牌。他们都是黑桃同花顺，但是Johnny的点数比他高。

Johnny把更大一堆筹码推进提袋。一片金光闪闪的瀑布。古巴人伸长脖子，喉结费劲地滑动。Roark左手肘支在桌面上，脸色阴晴不定。

“年轻人，今晚还长得很。”Roark说。

“可是我已经赢够了。”Johnny说。他把提袋啪地一声合上，站起来，掂了掂重量，咧嘴微笑，“非常感谢。”

他转身走向门口，Sam给他开门。

“谢谢。”Johnny说，弹出个一百美元的筹码。Sam本能地抓住，。

木头门在他背后甩上，几乎夹到Johnny的脚跟。

Johnny咬紧牙关才没有因为晕眩坐在地上。他几乎拎不住提袋了。他扫了一眼手表，是的，绝对错过了Arthur的电话。Al现在也该发现他留下的纸牌。Johnny算是无依无靠，也无牵无挂了。他赢了Roark，还活着，手里有一百万美元。

每一道视线都扎进Johnny的提袋。Basin人天生能看出提袋重了不少。他们不必询问就知道答案。兴奋像暴风雨来临之前一样，能在空气里闻到静电。Johnny抬起手，矜持地致意。他就这么走出门外。

Johnny本能地看向闹市区，Al的地盘。离这儿有十几个街区，不过等顾客的出租到处都有。司机也认得他，没人会动Johnny口袋里的钱。他甚至能一路散步回去。尽管又降温了，但是闹市区看起来很暖和，路灯都更热烈，像活的。

冷风沿街吹来，让他打了个冷颤。Johnny掉转身，朝相反的方向走去。那边有新建的高档酒店，不一定让Johnny进门，不过他可以碰碰运气。Johnny用左手捏住大衣领口，右手拎着提袋，低下头，大步走过去。

走了两个街区，Johnny才发现有辆车跟着他。纯黑的、全封闭的劳斯莱斯。他身边只有忽明忽暗的旅馆招牌，颜色暧昧的窗帘后边的小房间。唯一可能的来者是另外一辆车的头灯，在很远的地方朝这边开来。太远了，简直都到了林区。

Johnny不动声色地加快脚步。他离最近一家旅馆只差八英尺。他的身子猛地往前一冲。

黑车即刻掉头，前轮压上路缘。Johnny当即扯开提袋，扔到一边，掉头就向身后的旅馆冲过去。还有四英尺。

两个保镖像铅弹打向狐狸一样扑向他，Johnny背上挨了实打实的一下。他还想挣起来，胳膊被两人扣住。他被拽得双脚离地，塞进车子。

司机捡起提袋，回到座位上，缓缓发动车子。高大保镖把Johnny夹在中间。两个新的保镖，不是赌桌边上的Sam。坐在Johnny对面——他早该想到的——是Roark和那两个古巴人。

“你还以为自己能赢过我，孩子？”Roark咬着雪茄，厌恶地冷笑，“我认出你了。哦，是的。我当然能认出你。”Roark碰碰Johnny的下巴。Johnny狂怒地挣扎，被保镖按回原处。Roark仰向椅背，示意古巴人好好看看Johnny。古巴人强自做出冷漠的样子，但是忍不住好奇地打量。

“我和一个街头妓女生了他。”Roark嗤笑，从鼻子里喷出烟雾，“老天，她甚至不是个好妓女。我几乎忘了。但是你看看。”他指向Johnny，难以置信地大笑。

“你以为我会承认你的地位，给你一份财产，或者给你的婊子妈赡养费？我本该好好教育你，孩子，早该让你知道自己的地位。”Roark连连摇头，指头夹着雪茄，挥舞胳膊，完全不在意烫到某个古巴人的外套。

“你活该烂在泥坑里边。是的，和街头罪犯、妓女混在一起。野心，嗯？总有一天你会被操得出不了声音，到那时——”Roark的声音卡住了，他的眉毛皱成一团。

因为Johnny在笑。他甚至脸红了，耳尖现出可爱的粉色。老天，他乐不可支。

“早发生过了。”Johnny说，他还在笑，“而且你猜怎么的？我爱死那个了。”

Roark惊讶又嫌恶地一缩。其中一个古巴人扬起两手，长长地惊叹。另一个当即扭过脸，再也不愿意看到Johnny。

“你的一个儿子是基佬。另一个，哦，你最爱的那个，只喜欢小女孩，小到生不来继承人的小女孩。结果他还被条子阉了——别那么看我，每个人都——”Johnny的声音中断了，他脸上挨了Roark一拳。他被打得低下头，血从鼻尖滴到膝盖上。

“怎么回事，老爸？Roark家的血统出了什么毛病？”Johnny抬起头，对Roark露出带血的牙。他啐掉嘴里的血水，“别忘了主教叔叔，上帝保佑他，死得那么惨。”

Roark低头看向自己皮鞋上的血点子。他打了个响指，车子停了。保镖推开车门，把Johnny扔到人行道上。Roark跟着下来。古巴人从车门里边兴奋地张望。

“他们知道我赢了，还知道你输了。”Johnny说，躺在人行道上，两肘支着身体，仰面看着Roark，“每个人，他妈的每个人都知道。”

Roark的嘴唇扭曲了。几乎毫无预兆，他拔出枪打中Johnny的腿。随之而来的惨叫终于让Roark露出今晚第一个真心的微笑。

“现在怎么样，孩子？”Roark用Johnny的裤脚揩干净皮鞋，再把脚踩到枪伤上边。Johnny咬住嘴唇，但是太疼了。Roark满意地加了把力气。

“现在，每个人都知道赢了我的人是什么下场。”Roark说，枪口移向Johnny的额头。Johnny满脸是冷汗，全身颤抖，他挑起下巴，从下往上看着Roark。

“我赢。”Johnny说。

Roark踢向他的脸。Johnny狠狠砸在地上。Johnny把声音闷在喉咙里，呛咳着吐出带血的唾沫。

“我本可以杀了你，免得你跑到街上胡扯。”Roark说，“但是我是个有远见的男人。远见，孩子。以后只要下雨，你就会想起今天晚上。我对你现在的样子更满意。”Roark若有所思地偏过头，竖起一根指头朝保镖比了比，然后推开。

“还差一点锦上添花。”Roark说。

保镖掏出钳子，一一夹断了Johnny右手每一根指头。Roark走了。他可能又说了点什么，那不太好确定。总之，他们都回到车子里。古巴人拿走了提袋，还有Johnny上衣口袋里的钱包，加上丝绸领带、袖扣和鞋子。好像有笑声穿透紧闭的车窗。

车子还没有开走。Johnny咧了下嘴，对可能还在看的人露出笑容。他用左胳膊撑着地面，把身体一节一节撑起来。他能站稳，他马上就要让他们看见——

车窗摇下来，缝隙里边露出一点闪光的东西。

是枪口。

一声巨响。或者说轰鸣。Johnny不由得挡住脸，避开飞溅的碎玻璃。劳斯莱斯被撞出老远，刚才还远得像星星的车代替它停在Johnny面前。车里的人麻利地开门，拔枪射击。敢探出头的保镖一头栽倒，像块破布似的挂在车门外，又被踢下来。劳斯莱斯发动了，虽然还在还击，但是飞快提速，消失在街道另外一头。更多保镖马上就要跟来。还有警察。

Johnny站在路边，他只剩站住的力气了。他漠然地看着眼前的小车，福特T，所以只有一边车门能打开。

车里的人从离他远的那边跳下来，匆忙跑来。Arthur，就像Johnny记忆里的样子一样穿戴整齐，一把抓住Johnny的胳膊，还不忘端着贝雷塔。

“Johnny。”Arthur低声惊叫。

黑暗把Arthur的声音压得很低，还抹去了Johnny的意识。他又被推进一辆车的后座。

车子开动了。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

阳光穿透手工绣的蕾丝窗纱，照到Johnny脸上。窗外有更多房子，褐石公寓缩着肩膀挤在一起。人行道摞着木箱。面对面的公寓楼拉着晾衣绳。从Johnny面前一直延伸到他头顶。如果这儿有两栋帝国大厦相对着，住户也敢把晾衣绳从一层拉到顶层。床单和衣裤层层叠叠，在冷风里鼓荡。Johnny向后躲。和小时候一样，他怕那些东西扑过来。

聚集区丝毫没有改变，除了这一回Arthur不会带他逃出去。

Arthur的皮鞋由远及近地敲打地板。Johnny赶快用左脚跳回床上。他右腿被绷带层层包着，右手还上了夹板。在密实的纱布深处，伤口有种不知来处的刺痒，也可能是疼。

Arthur推门进来，他端着小桌和早餐。

“你没去做早课。”Johnny说。

Arthur没回答，把小桌放在床头柜上，扶Johnny坐好，再把小桌放在他腿上。Arthur揭开银质罩子，里边有加了鸡蛋的煎吐司、熏鱼、牛肉香肠，配着番茄辣酱，还有咖啡。他把食物切成刚好能放进嘴里那么大。然后拖过一张椅子，坐在床边，抱起胳膊。

“咖啡加牛奶了吗？勿用羊奶烹羊羔。”Johnny说。

“快吃。”Arthur疲惫地揉搓额头。

Johnny叉起一块香肠，味道比他记忆里差得多。咖啡也又淡又苦，里面没有牛奶。Al只喝意大利浓缩咖啡，他知道怎么选豆子，也没有关于牛奶的讲究。

不过Johnny在Arthur的瞪视下，吃完了所有食物。他想自己举起托盘放到一边，但是倒霉的左手在发抖。最后，还是Arthur端走了托盘。

Arthur把右腿搭在左腿上，过了一会儿，又换过来。Johnny低着头，揪夹板边缘伸出来的纱布线头。

“你认得一个叫Paul的人吗？”Arthur问，“他替你接了电话。”

Johnny没有回答，从纱布里扯出一根很长的纱线。他烦躁地把线搓成一团，弹开，去抓放在床头的玻璃水瓶。Arthur也伸出胳膊。他的动作不比Johnny的更匆忙，但奇怪的是他仍然更快。Arthur先拿到了水瓶，给Johnny倒了杯水，送到他手里，再坐回去，回到抱着胳膊盯着他的姿势。

Johnny终于低声说：“他——是我的朋友。”

“或者说是‘朋友的朋友’。”Arthur皱起眉头。

“既然你都知道了，为什么还来问我？”Johnny把水杯重重放回床头柜，怒视Arthur。

“看在老天份上，他是Paul Ricca！”Arthur猛地站起来，居高临下瞪着Johnny，“他是疤面煞星的手下！”

“你妄称圣名，还那么大声。”Johnny说， “所以亚丁先生又去低价收买人手了。在哪里，纽约还是欧洲？”

Arthur的颚骨紧绷，呼吸声阴沉得像强自压抑的咆哮。Johnny缩了下肩膀。如果他的手和腿还好使，他会挪得离Arthur更远。

“你到底在想什么，Johnny？”Arthur说。Johnny刚要开口，他又挥挥手，疲惫地转过身，在屋里大步转圈，“Al Capone……老天，我真抱歉，Johnny，我该早点发现。”

“他——”Johnny打断Arthur，又不知道该怎么说下去。Arthur短暂地看了他一眼，摇摇头。

“我会想办法。别担心，他不会威胁到你。Roark也不会。”Arthur说完，扯动嘴角，露出一个干涩的笑容，然后大步朝门口走去。

Johnny甚至来不及开口，艰难地爬下来去拦住他。要不是Arthur及时注意到，Johnny就要一头撞到地上了。

“听着，Arthur，我知道你可能不相信。但是。”Johnny使劲吞了下口水，“但是，Al不是你以为的那样。我觉得也许——”

“他帮Roark做事。”Arthur说，就像告诉Johnny下雨天不能出门，然后不耐烦地扫了一眼手表，忍住一声叹气，“赶快回去躺着。你需要休息。”

“你要干什么？”Johnny提高嗓门。但是Arthur已经架起他，放回床上。还帮他掖好被单。

“我们的计划。”Arthur说。他没再看Johnny，只是拍拍他的脸，又看了一眼手表。

“你的计划！”Johnny甩开被单。他想站起来，被Arthur推回去。“那里边什么时候有过我？你让我去Basin只是想让我有点事情做，别去烦你，别去干扰你完美无缺的计划！”Johnny狠狠打开Arthur按住自己的手，“现在我有我的计划！”

“比如害死自己？”Arthur嗤笑，捏住额头，无比忍耐地叹气，“你已经惹了足够的麻烦，Johnny。‘每个人都知道Roark输了’，这算什么？他们又不知道谁会赢！”

Johnny张口结舌。他闭上嘴，咬住舌头。Arthur看了他一会儿，按住他的肩膀，捏了捏。

“相信我，我会照顾好你。”Arthur说，最后看了一眼手表，端着托盘站起来。

“Al不是你以为的那样。至少……老天，至少相信我这一回。”Johnny说。但是他不知道Arthur到底听见了没有。Arthur已经走了，还锁上了门。

 

下雪了。Johnny站在窗口，向外张望。晾衣绳网罩在他眼前，从地面拉到天上。不过上边没晾着衣服。远处的房屋被雪遮蔽了，好像聚集区、Basin和更远的地方都被擦掉了。世界上只剩这一个小房间。Johnny扯开衣领，还是呼吸困难。他捶打窗框，听到隐约的碎裂声，但是窗子没有打开。Johnny使劲砸了一下，结在窗框上的冰没有碎。但是他惊动了……东西。衣服们从窗户周围爬过来，挥动没有血肉的袖口和裤脚，抓挠玻璃，要带他去唱晚祷。

Johnny惊叫一声，彻底清醒。他抬起手擦汗，结果碰疼了伤口，低声吸气。他的声音像是被房间里的黑暗吃进去了。Johnny索性亮起嗓门，大声诅咒。不管Arthur会不会听见。

窗外传来细微而密集的脚步声。参加晨祷的人们起床了。Johnny厌恶地骂了一声，狠狠扔开被单和毯子，一瘸一拐地走到窗口。长久不动之后，伤口更疼了。Johnny用左手扳住把手，把全身的力气压在上边，最后——滑脱了。Johnny砸在地毯上。幸好是没受伤的左边先着地。

Johnny在地板上蜷起身体，浑身发抖。他试着撑起身体爬起来，但是左手也没有力气了。

门把手嘎达一声轻响，随后缓缓转动。Johnny盯着它，准备好了应付Arthur的训斥。

但是Al Capone站在门口，打扮得像个码头工人。

“宝宝，你可真不好找。”Al说，从口袋里掏出一个火腿三明治给他看，咧嘴大笑。Johnny坐在地下，愣愣地看着他，不由得也笑起来。箍在胸口的压力消失了。

Al把Johnny拖回床上。这么一会儿，Johnny已经就着他的手，咬了一大口三明治。

“别咬掉我扣扳机的手指头。”Al把三明治递给Johnny，在外套上擦手，站起来在房间里一边转圈，一边打量周围的摆设。这房间在他周围看起来真小。

“有什么喝的？”Johnny问。

Al从内袋掏出便携酒壶，送到Johnny手里。Johnny被苹果酒呛得咳嗽。

“那边怎么样？”Johnny把酒壶还给他。

“哪边？”

“Roark。”

Al响亮地大笑一声，拧上酒壶盖子，放回口袋。

“他输了，不是吗？输给我了。”Johnny把剩下的三明治一口吞下去，险些被噎住。他直接拿过水瓶，用拇指弹掉塞子，喝了一大口。“Roark输了。”

“那不算，宝宝。看你成了什么样儿，再看看他。”Al张开胳膊，徒劳地挥动，“操！你在大伙面前给他难堪了，结果呢？谁都知道你被他解决了！”

“但是我赢了！”

Al也叹了口气，就像Arthur。他无可奈何地摇头：“你真是看他不顺眼啊。给我点合理的原因，行吗？而且行行好，别再说你赢——”

“Roark强奸了我妈妈。”Johnny说。Al的声音中断了。

“然后。”Johnny指指自己，“够合理吗？”

Al眯起眼睛，视线细细扫过Johnny。好像他是金子做的，Al在估算他的分量。这不是Johnny见过的Al，这是在“做生意”的Al。Johnny背上发冷，他不自觉地挺直身体，抬起下巴。如果Johnny有可能恨他，那么就是现在了。

“唔。”最后，Al说。他做了一个决定，正在认真地考虑某个念头。随后Al的表情软化了。他坐回Johnny对面，按住他的后颈，俯身亲吻他的鼻子。Johnny颤抖地吐出一口气，把自己的额头贴着Al的。现在Johnny不再恨他了。

“宝宝，如果——”

Al没来得及说完，门被撞开。他警惕地半转过身，顺着动作抽出勃朗宁。Arthur站在门口。他拎着一把北方林区的猎狼枪，还有个Johnny完全不认识的人端着左轮跟在他背后。

陌生人笑了，把手枪别回腰带。他是个通情达理的人。但是Arthur还阴着脸，他看上去甚至更生气。

“这是Al Capone。”Johnny说，“这是，呃，我哥哥。Arthur。”

Arthur没有给他介绍陌生人。Arthur看起来要用猎狼枪轰掉这三个人的脑袋，但是猎枪只能连发两弹，因此他气得要命。

“我们有些家务事要解决。Mr. Capone，Mr. Eames。你们会更乐意去厨房喝一杯。”Arthur说。

他们僵持了一会儿。Al站起来，拿起自己的帽子，又扔回床尾。他经过Arthur身边，示好地笑了笑。

Arthur甩上门，把Johnny和自己关在一起。还有满屋子的火腿奶酪味儿。

“你决定做个意大利人了？”Arthur说。

“你该停止在脑袋里自己编故事。”Johnny说，“或者编过了也别来找我核实。”

Arthur叹了口气，好像把全身的力气都吐出去了。他两手支着窗台，肩膀高耸，对着窗外阴郁的房屋垂下头。主妇们刚刚晾出来的衣服笨拙地舞动，它们还湿漉漉的，所以很沉。地上又该有薄冰了。

Johnny试着挤出一点笑意：“你见过Al了，是吧。他会帮忙……”

“马上收拾东西。”Arthur说，“我还有另一个安全屋。意大利人和Roark的手下都进不去。”

“我不走！”Johnny难以置信地喊，他翻身下床，费力地站直。

“你的伤口要挣开了。”Arthur说。

“真的？我猜那样你倒还更开心。你就可以关我一辈子了！”Johnny甚至朝Arthur踏出一步。

“收拾好你的东西，Johnny。”Arthur说。

Johnny大笑一声，展开胳膊：“我还有什么可收拾的？你他妈的不能就这么拎着我的脖子，把我送到鬼知道什么地方！”

“这是唯一合理的办法。”Arthur深深吸气，控制住自己的音量，没有跟着嚷起来，“我发誓照顾好你。”

“又不是我让你发的誓！”Johnny大喊。

他立刻后悔了。Arthur的嘴唇抿成一条直线，脸色白得像纸，眼睛黑得像墨水。Johnny的嘴唇动了动，但是他没办法发出一个音节。

“你有时候真像你父亲。”Arthur说。然后他朝门口走去，反手带上了门。

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Paradise 08

 

Johnny扯扯床单，确认它系得很结实。他向窗外看了一眼，用右臂绕着床单，左手抓住绳结，两条腿向窗外一甩。

他出来了。

只穿睡衣、冬天的夜晚、还有习惯了暖气的手，这些都没有任何帮助。Johnny的指关节被冷风吹得发白。他咬紧牙，水手一样小心移动，一点一点把自己送往地面。

Al拿了帽子就离开了。除了亲亲Johnny，他的嘴就没有动。就算他真的保证——妈的，就算他发誓，Johnny也没心思指望他来接自己。好吧，伤心什么的都是往后的事，他现在要让自己平稳落地，别折断左脚踝。

他做到了。那么轻易。Johnny甚至惊讶地笑了一声。他藏在丁香树后边，看了看四周，然后跑向Arthur停在门口的福特T。他也轻易地撬开了车门。

Arthur在他背后清嗓子。

Johnny从头到脚狠狠抖了一下。天知道他对着Roark的枪口都没有这么害怕。Johnny使劲吞咽，他的喉咙也在发抖。他屏住呼吸，挺直肩背，直视Arthur。

Arthur什么都没说。他早就知道该怎么逼得Johnny坦白。而且每次都有效。

“我必须得去，Arthur。”Johnny说。他抖得更厉害了。除了被绷带扎起来的部分，他的皮肤像是要撕裂。他的脚都要冻在地上了。

“Roark是……”Johnny猛地别过脸，喘了口气，才能继续说话，“这事必须得我了结。就算你有别的计划，但是在这个、在这个之后——”他抬起右手给Arthur看，“而且还有Al。我不能就这么扔下他跑了。Arthur，让我去吧。”

Johnny的呼吸又短又浅，几乎像是抽噎。

“我必须去。”Johnny咬住嘴唇，让自己的声音不要那么可怜，他尽力显得像在怒吼，“你把我送走有什么意义？只不过是换个地方崩掉自己的脑袋。我会死，Arthur，如果我逃了我就一定会死！让我回去Basin，求你了，求你，Arthur。”

Johnny忍不住环抱自己，摩挲自己的胳膊。他完了，是吧？他只能想办法再从蒙特利尔逃回来，如果Arthur手下的陌生人好对付。如果那时还不晚。

Arthur转过头，好像他也没办法忍受再这样看着Johnny。

“车上有另外一套衣服。”Arthur说，“你穿来那套彻底毁了。”

“领带是Al送我的。”Johnny脱口而出。他愣愣地看着Arthur，不知他意下如何。

“让他再送你一条。”Arthur说。他抬起眼睛，快速扫了Johnny一眼，“你的计划，等于把自己推上前线，还不带枪。”

“好像你的不是。”Johnny哼了一声。

“我是你哥哥。”Arthur说。他再次看着Johnny，抬起手。他本来要抚摸Johnny的头发，迟疑了一阵，拍拍Johnny的胳膊。

“别担心，你更像妈妈。”Arthur说，“像我。”

Johnny微微张开嘴，他的牙齿直打颤。他笑了，否则他可能会哭出来。

“当然。”Johnny说。

Johnny把自己吓了一跳。他扑到Arthur怀里，拥抱他。他们有十几年没拥抱过了。Arthur真暖和。

Arthur也浑身僵硬。很快，他就把Johnny推开。他的视线四处游移，就是不能落在Johnny身上。

“你一定需要钱。”Arthur说，他的声音也在发抖呢。他从内袋掏出钱包，一直递到Johnny面前。

“你知道我从来只要一美元，是吧？”Johnny说。他从钱包里抽出一美元钞票，对Arthur露齿一笑。

Arthur挑起眉毛。他退了一步，让Johnny打开车门。Johnny坐进去，打着了火。Arthur把车养得很好，福特T没有给他添麻烦。他在车里朝Arthur竖起拇指。

“仪表盘底下还有把枪。”Arthur说。

这就是了。

Johnny知道Arthur一直在后边看着他。他用袖口飞快地擦了把脸，踩下油门。他要在离Basin近一点的地方换衣服。那边更容易找到汽油，烧掉满是眼泪和鼻涕的睡衣。

 

Arthur用浅灰丝绸衬衫配炭黑毛呢套装，还有银白色的领带。也许就是因为这样的配色，人们看他的样子才像看见死人复生。Johnny目不斜视，拖着右腿走向兑换窗口。原来排队的人赶忙跳起来让路。

“谢谢。”Johnny说。这也没有打破沉默。Johnny希望这不是因为他们知道Al出了什么事。Johnny祈祷是这样。

筹码再次像山区河流一样流进提袋。这次，没等装满。木门自己开了。没人敢挡在Johnny和木头门之间。Johnny抬起头就能看见Roark仍然在首座。这回的陪客是市长和利波维茨警督。保镖还是上回那个，Sam。他扶着门板，冲Johnny偏了偏头。

Johnny扯动嘴角。他费劲地拎起提袋。筹码和他的体重都不得不压在左边，他还得拖着僵硬的右腿。每个人都看见他是怎么走到Roark面前的。

Sam接过Johnny的提袋，帮他放到桌上。Johnny没傻到谢谢他。

“怎么样，现在还有本事玩你的小把戏吗？”Roark举起右手，指头滑稽地扭动。他哈哈大笑，市长也发出嘻嘻的声音。警督饶有兴趣地打量Johnny，尤其是他的右手。人群在门外聚拢，暂时还不敢靠近。他们伸长脖子，像鸭子在嗅水。

Roark拿起纸牌，扔到Johnny面前。同样金属光泽的黑色纸牌狼狈地散了一桌子。Johnny用左手指甲在桌上一抹，纸牌全部回到他手里

“我左右手一样灵活。”Johnny说。

Roark的笑容绷紧了。他冲Sam挑起下巴，Sam顺从地关上门。Johnny坐在椅子上，开始洗牌。

Johnny只用左手赢过Arthur不止一次。他还能踩着Roark的脚趾头赢。但是——有些东西流失了。木板门外有刻意压低的脚步声。Sam不断越过他肩头看着桌面，想瞄一眼底牌。警督开始已经放心地下注了。市长不断用手帕擦额头的汗水，他也谨慎地增加筹码。但是Johnny仍然不跟注，也不开牌。

Johnny再次安静地盖住底牌，垂下视线，对自己微笑。他说：“过。”

Sam极其、极其轻声地嗤笑。

Roark光明正大地笑出声，就像广播里的参议员听到主持人开了一个特别巧妙、然而有那么一点不雅的玩笑。他仰在椅背上，伸开胳膊。他促狭地挤眼睛，看看警督，又看看市长。

“你倒霉了，是吗？幸运男孩？你的黄金之手不好使了。”

Johnny什么也没说，他安静地发完下一轮的牌。Roark掀起自己的底牌，看了一眼，再次大笑，冲Sam挑下巴，“打开门。”

他又看起自己的牌，带着满足的笑意摇摇头，像是不知道该拿这样的赐福如何是好。

警督开牌了，三条。市长有四条。Roark诚心诚意地叹气，替他们惋惜。他掀开自己的拍，五张一连的龙。

“还开牌吗？或者我可以替大伙节省一点时间，直接算你过。”Roark说，体贴地朝Johnny倾身。

Johnny也笑了，掀开自己的底牌。从方块10一直到方块K，最后是方块A。

Roark的笑容僵住了。Johnny谦逊地摊开手，用右边胳膊笨拙地把筹码划到自己面前。

“你有张A。”Roark回过神来，刻意咧开嘴。他打了个响指，Sam走向小房间靠后的角落。原来那里边还有个杂物间。不管杂物间装着什么，总之没有Sam挤进去的空间。他站在外边又拉又拽，弄出老大的动静。最后。Sam吐了口气，豁出去把上半身整个探进杂物间，然后把浑身是血的Al Capone拖出来。

Al沉重的身体完全挂在他身上。Sam两手架着他腋下，半拖半抱地把Al放在Roark背后的空椅子里边。要不是椅子是老式的扶手圈椅，Al会滑到地上。

Roark又说话了，可是他的声音就像收音机被调低了，还有干扰。门外传来窸窸窣窣的声音。每个人都装作没在注意时发出的声音。Johnny一直看，一直听。他只能听到Al的声音。但是Al安静得就像——

Al的喉结动了动，喉咙里发出粗糙的气声。他的胸口还在微弱地起伏。Johnny吐出一口气，他重新发牌。闪光的纸牌像黑水一样在他指尖流动。Al的眼睛在血水和红肿的眼眶里转动，茫然地跟着闪光转动，即使扫过Johnny，也没有认出他的意思。Johnny拢起自己的五张牌，看了一眼，低下头。

“开牌呀，小伙子。”Roark故意做出不耐烦的样子，“我可不想干坐着等一晚上。”

Roark抓起自己的牌，扫了一眼，又压回桌面。

“你敢相信吗？”他漫无目的地问，“这个人，Al Capone，刀疤脸。”Roark竖起指头，戳戳Al的肩膀。Al在这一点外力之下摇晃，差一点就摔下椅子。Roark在Al衣襟上找了块干净的地方，擦干手指。

“刀疤脸以为，自己的兄弟会能对付得了我。”Roark说完，瞪大眼睛，抿紧嘴唇。像是说完了一个笑话的包袱，等大家一起笑。市长和警督果然跟着笑起来。Johnny也翘起嘴角，轻轻拨弄自己手里的牌。

Roark一一盯住每个人的眼睛。市长用手帕匆匆擦汗，犹豫地推出一小堆筹码，想了想，又补了一点。警督摇摇头，他不跟了。

Johnny把自己面前的筹码全都推过去。

Roark的笑声压过门外的嘈杂。他没有介意有人露骨地打量，他甚至还朝那些人招手。就像宣布停战那天，英国国王那样。

Roark甩开自己的牌。满堂红，三个9和一对K。他满意地打量Johnny，但是Johnny看着Al，像是忘了自己还抓着牌。Al的嘴巴动了动，他可能在说话，或者微笑。

“开牌！”Roark厌恶地大喊。

Johnny带着有点抱歉的神情摇摇头，摊开自己的牌。梅花10到梅花A。

这时每个人都能看出来了，Al确实在笑。

Roark把自己的牌甩向Johnny脸上，让他重新洗牌。Johnny温顺地收回散落的纸牌，把掉到地上的捡起来，擦掉背面的灰尘。他重新发牌。

市长和警督安静得像不存在。Roark也没有费心催促他们。他直接翻开底牌，拍在桌上。他有方块同花顺，方块9到方块K。Roark两手支在牌面两边，他的嘴唇歪扭向右侧，鼻翼闪动。他的红眼睛和方块一样发光。

Johnny摊牌。10到A，红心。

门外的私语好像风吹动枯叶。Sam盯着牌桌，舍不得移开视线。有人踏前一步，他也只是向后挥挥手，示意他们离开。

Johnny从每个人面前抓回纸牌，重新洗牌。

没人提赌注，或者筹码。他们只看着Johnny手里的纸牌流动，汇聚成一叠，然后顺着桌面滑到面前。Roark拿起自己的五张牌，一张一张捻开。他的眼睛越过牌面，看向Johnny。他把纸牌放在桌上，用拇指缓缓抹开。

他有同花大顺，从红心10到红心A。

Johnny难以置信地看着Roark的牌面，呛咳似的笑了一声。他垂下头，额头几乎贴到自己的牌上。

“开牌，孩子。”Roark说。

“你知道，参议员。每个人都会发誓保密，但是仍然会告诉别人。”Johnny说，“他们会说国王长着驴耳朵。”

“开牌。”Roark看向门外。人群被刺得一缩。但是他们太多了，后排的还在往前挤，他们像堵墙似的封住了门口。

“他们会说Roark不是全能的。我才是。”Johnny说。

“别玩你的噱头了，开牌。”Roark站起来，他挡住了灯光。但是从他身边漏下来的光线仍然能让所有人看清，Johnny手里有黑桃10到黑桃A，同花大顺的王。

Sam立刻关上了门。

这或许能在Roark心里给他加分，如果门外的惊叹没有像潮水拍打堤岸的话。

“我赢。”Johnny轻声说。

不可能有人听见，他的声音太低了。但是Al的视线落在他身上。

Roark低头看着牌桌。他像火山那么沉默，然后——像火山那么响亮地仰头大笑。

“可不是么。每个人都看见你赢了！了不起！两次！”Roark说，他做了个手势，像在指挥众人欢呼，“但是有件事情你不懂得，孩子。掌控权力，必须做到一件非常简单的事。你得活着。现在每个人都知道，赢了我第二次的下场！”

好像一挥手，Roark就拿到了自己枪带里的柯尔特.45，对准Johnny的眉心。Roark是个好玩家，他的手很灵。

Johnny沿着子弹射出的轨迹直盯着Roark的眼睛。

本该是那样。但是子弹打偏了。

不可违逆的巨大力量把Roark掀翻。子弹扎进天花板，柯尔特落在地上，自己朝门口开了一枪。

Al的胳膊像铁栅一样锁住Roark。他手里有块微微闪光的东西，是门板上的包角，只有被Al拧断的部分还有金属光，其他地方都锈死了。现在这块东西正插进Roark的脖子。

Sam猛醒过来，拔出枪就开火。Al拧着Roark猛地一转，子弹打中了Roark的侧肋。Roark长大了嘴，因为剧痛嗬嗬低吼。血沫从脖子上的伤口涌出，铁片已经划到了喉管。Roark两手乱抓，忽而伸向警督，忽而拍打Al的胳膊和脸。

Al越过Roark的肩膀看向Johnny。他只露出灼灼闪光的眼睛，他一定在笑。

市长跌坐在地，两脚推着自己向后退，警督的衬衣被汗浸透了，他伸手去抓自己的佩枪，带扣都打开了。

Al低吼一声，最后一划。铁片脱手而飞，清脆地打在墙上。Roark两手抓住脖子上的伤口。他还没死，他想把伤口捏到一起。那也许可行，但是他不该踉跄着朝Johnny走过去。桌子绊倒了他。Roark像被伐倒一样砸下。

警督把带扣合上。

Roark抽搐了一阵，吸进最后一口气，再也没有吐出来。他就这样死了。

Al看着Roark的尸体，叹了口气，侧身坐在桌上。

“好吧，先生们。旧的不去，新的不来。”Al说。他听上去需要喝水。他四下看了看，扶着桌边，朝Roark的尸体下身，去够内袋里露出的雪茄烟盒。背上疼得他瑟缩，Al低声骂了一句。

Johnny打了个响指，看看市长：“请？”

市长赶忙伸长了胳膊，从Roark的尸体上捡出烟盒，打开，抽出一根雪茄。雪茄都是修剪整齐的，他直接递到Al嘴边。警督的手终于离开枪套。他拿出自己的火柴盒，给Al点烟。Al有点惊讶地哼了一声，咬住雪茄，从嘴角吐了口烟。

“该回家了，诸位。”Al口齿不清地说，他正忙着品雪茄的味道。市长和警督连连点头，拎起自己的外套和帽子。Sam愣愣地看着Al，直到他不耐烦地挑起下巴，才给他们开门。

“就开着吧，伙计，通通风。”Al说。Sam已经要反手关上门，又推开。

他们费了不少功夫挤开人群。Johnny没有注意，他靠在椅背上，仰着头打量Al。

“你还可以吗？”Johnny问。

Al叹了口气，喷出长长一道烟雾。“宝宝，总得先让你男人喘口气。”

他们低下头，疯狂地咯咯笑。Al用掌根蹭着眼睛和眉骨，偶尔因为蹭到伤口咒骂。好不容易，笑声才停下。Al看向Johnny，他脸上凝结的和没凝结的血比淤青更亮。他带着孩子在学会二加二无论如何都等于四之后，纯粹的、赞叹般的领悟。

“宝宝，我们是神。”Al说。

Johnny咧嘴傻笑。他知道，但是他控制不住。右手和右腿的伤都在疼，刚才拎提袋碰到了。以后恐怕每次下雨都会这样。那时Johnny就会不可避免地想起今天晚上。

Johnny希望自己死的那天下雨。

 

 

END


End file.
